Wireless products and services have continued to expand to the point that finite resources of available communication spectrum are being overwhelmed. Industry has been forced to make dramatic changes, as it must adapt to accommodate the exponential demand on spectrum access, efficiency and reliability.
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States, and its counterparts around the world, allocate radio spectrum across frequency channels of varying bandwidth. Various bands may cover, for example, AM radio, VH television, cellular phones, citizen's-band radio, pagers and so on. As more devices go wireless, an increasingly crowded amount of radio spectrum needs to be shared. Although the radio spectrum is almost entirely occupied, not all devices use portions of the radio spectrum at the same time or location. At certain times, a large percentage of the allocated spectrum may be sitting idle, even though it is officially accounted for. Regulatory authorities are beginning to permit usage of allocated spectrum on a secondary basis under certain strict constraints. For example, the FCC is beginning to permit the secondary usage of channels 21-51, also known as TV white space.
Cognitive radio is a term used to describe a suite of technologies with the potential to significantly alter the manner in which spectrum is utilized by future radio systems. A paradigm for wireless communication in which either a network or wireless device alters its transmission or reception parameters to avoid inference with licensed or unlicensed incumbent users, cognitive radio implements measures to avoid selecting an occupied frequency, so as to avoid interference that can possibly damage the incumbent device and /or reduce its signal reception quality. The alteration of parameters is based on active monitoring of several factors in the external and internal radio environment, such as radio frequency usage, user behavior and network state. Cognitive radio operation in TV White Space is strictly conditional on reliable detection of occupied and unoccupied spectrum and is also conditional on fast network recovery in the case of in-band incumbent detection.
Cooperative spectrum sensing is a technique used to increase the probability of detection of primary users leading to reduced interference to the primary users by the cognitive radio network. However, cooperative sensing has certain drawbacks when individual nodes experience correlated fading or shadowing effects. Shadowing or long term fading refers to variation in received power due to large obstacles between the transmitter and the receiver. The cooperative sensing network quickly becomes inefficient as the cooperative sensing gains diminish with correlated fading/shadowing.
Accordingly, improvements are sought in cooperative sensing techniques to improve network efficiency and reduce interference to primary users.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.